One context where computer devices need to selectively communicate is in computer implemented so called “social” or “casual” gaming. Such games are popular, particularly when played against or with other players or users, either with direct local based wired or wireless connections between the computing devices of each player, or via a combination of such connections through a local or wide area network such as the internet.
Such computer implemented gaming may have a very large number of players, each having associated data such as identity (user-name), email, scores, time played, and other associated data which may be provided by the user, for example via social network accounts and associated friends therein.
Several problems may exist in engaging such users in communication via such a wide area network. For example, ensuring that only trusted devices belonging to a user associated with another user (i.e. a “friend”) are the recipients of messages can be challenging technically whilst preserving and respecting the user's privacy and permissions.